


капля

by Mersilta



Series: золотая квадра [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tsuki what's wrong with you
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Куроо целует бедра Бокуто.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: золотая квадра [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743403
Kudos: 38





	капля

Куроо тянется ближе — и забирается пальцами под защитную ткань на бедрах. Цепляет. Сдвигает ниже, снимает одним слитным движением; Бокуто остается в одной футболке, и его дыхание сбивается, когда Куроо кладет свою ладонь на голую кожу. Поглаживает, сжимает тренированные бока, разминая уставшие после тренировки мышцы, и чувствует, как Бокуто плавно тает под прикосновениями. Акааши подхватывает его под руки, заставляет оперечься на грудь спиной, а Куро тянется дальше, ощупывая каждый участок.

Кожа краснеет от прикосновений, Бокуто замирает, не смея дышать, и его трусы так заманчиво натягиваются от стояка. Куроо беззвучно смеется, прячет улыбку в легком поцелуе к коленке, чтобы не заметили праздного веселья — а после поддается вперед, целенаправленно смыкает губы на внутренней стороне бедра, там, где Бокуто чувствительный больше всего. Мышца напрягается, а он сам дергается, поддаваясь жгучему касанию. Так хорошо. Так прекрасно. Губы Куроо горячи и аккуратны. Бокуто тонет, не в силах сдержать жалобного выдоха, и просит:

—  _ Куроо. _

Голос ломается с первых же звуков и дрожит, словно звон стекла от сильного удара. Акааши ловит выдох губами и целует; забирается руками под футболку, прижимает сильнее к себе, когда Бокуто дергается. Его холодные ладони пересчитывают ребра, надавливают на живот, скользя вдоль жёстких волосков у пупка, поднимаются вверх и зажимают чувствительные соски. Бокуто стонет и — Куроо кусает уходящую под линию трусов синию вену. Зализывает укус, целует покрасневшие местечко, толкается лицом в паз Бокуто.

Судорожный выдох превращается в надтреснутый стон. У Бокуто стоит так, что смазка пачкает ткань. Куроо подцепляет трусы, стягивает их до икр, оставляя висеть на одной из них, а затем закидывает ноги Бокуто вверх, к себе на плечи. Член дергается в такт, из-под кожицы выглядывает красная головка, и вены наливаются темной кровью. Куроо облизывает вдоль яиц, загребает их в ладонь, мягко сжимая, а языком подбирает капли смазки с головки; Бокуто подбрасывает на месте, и он стонет, показывая, как ему нравится.

Акааши грубо сжимает сосок, дразнит другой. Его дыхание оставляет горячий след у уха, и Бокуто прячет глаза у его шеи, не смея дотянуться до губ. Акааши слышит: заломленные от наслаждения густые брови щекочут кожу, Бокуто хмурится, сжимая рот плотной полоской. И продолжает стонать. Сладко и хорошо. Внизу живота зарождается огонь, разносится с кровью по всему телу, восседая пружиной. Возбуждение становится таким явным — Бокуто дергается, съезжая немного вниз, и задевает спиной стояк, когда у него берут в рот.

Куроо заглатывает одним движением, как будто был рожден для этого. Он зажимает член у основания, поглаживает пальцами яйца. А Акааши ведёт рукой вдоль бедра, зажимает ягодицу, проникает глубже и…

Бокуто кусает кулак и громко стонет. Смазанные пальцы Акааши проникают в него едва-едва, оглаживают напряженные мышцы входа, путаются в поросли темных волосков, а потом — только потом проникают на фалангу. Член дергается, мягко сжимаемый губами Куроо. Бокуто мог бы кончить прямо сейчас, но ладонь Куроо, жёсткая, грубая в сравнении с его ртом, сжимает у основания.

Тело заламывает удовольствие, и Бокуто сгибается в чужих руках. Акааши так кусает за загривок, зажимает между пальцами сосок, мнет грудь, что поддаваться прикосновениям просто нельзя — бедра двигаются сами, насаживаясь на пальцы, проникая членом в горячую глотку.

Акааши ведёт ладонью, раз-два, раз-два; Бокуто сжимается вокруг него и хрипит.

—  _ Куроо… Акааши…  _ — повторяет исступленно он.

И просит, просит,  _ просит _ . Голос сбивается на неразборчивый шепот, шепот — в громкое дыхание. Ощущений становится так много. Куроо поглаживает, сцеловывает, сжимает его возбуждение; Акааши собирает капля по капле и проникает, стискивает — и оба не дают провалиться в блаженную тишину.

Мышцы заламывает слишком сильно, кости перемалывает в крошку — и Куроо неожиданно опускает ладонь на яйца, так легко, будто позволяет наконец кончить — а Бокуто раздрабливается на мелкие кусочки и кончает, чувствуя, как Акааши продолжает втрахивать в него пальцы, проникает ещё глубже, чем раньше. Горло дерет полустон-полухрип, внизу живота сжимается пружина, тут же отпускаясь. Куроо ловит головку языком и слизывает сперму, ведёт кулаком вдоль всего члена, снова заглатывает и…

Тсукишима резко просыпается. В трусах ужасно мокро.


End file.
